


mirror sex

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: kyoutani has the prettiest boyfriend, so he buys a mirror to prove it.





	mirror sex

Kyoutani wished yahaba could see what he looked like when he was getting his brains fucked out of him, or when he orgasmed untouched, as Kyoutani thrust into him. So one day, while he was mindlessly scrolling through online articles, an add for a ceiling mirror popped up. It was on sale, it had free shipping, and Kyoutani bought it. 

His boyfriend was away at work when it arrived. The delivery person offered to help set it up but the man declined, opting to not let a stranger into his bedroom. Instead, he spent three hours making sure it was properly stuck to the ceiling, sturdy enough that it wouldn’t fall. 

Yahaba came home exhausted, complaining about how tense his shoulders were, how his boss was up his ass about an upcoming deadline, and the creepy co-workers who hung around. Kyoutani hummed in acknowledgment, serving dinner, promising to massage him later that night.

When Yahaba entered their room, he didn’t notice the newest addition at first. He simply undressed and flopped down stomach first onto the bed, ready to fall asleep under the strong hands of his boyfriend’s massage. And that’s what happened, at first. Warm oil spread across his back, and calloused hands pressed into his tense muscle, working out all the knots. But as his hands traveled lower they set a different pace. 

“Kentarou.” Yahaba moaned, shifting into the hands palming his ass, sighing as oiled fingers dipped between his cheeks.

“I have a surprise for you.” The man whispered into his ear, nearly growling. Kyoutani grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his back, positioning him so he was directly under the mirror, staring up at his own flushed face.

“Ken..”

“I always tell you how fucking beautiful you look under me, how lucky I am to watch you come undone. I want you to see the same.” He lined his hips up with Yahaba’s, grinding his clothed, erect cock against his boyfriend’s semi-hard one. A whimper escaped his lips, head falling back, eyes avoiding the reflective surface above him.

“Now, I didn’t spend all that time and money for you to ignore it. Look up.” A hand grabbed his jaw and jerked his head forward again so he was staring at his own reflection.

“Watch as I eat you out.” Kyoutani commanded, ducking his head down so Yahaba could only see the top of his curly hair. A warm tongue licked up his hole, eliciting a groan from Yahaba. He looked into his own eyes and watched as his chest turned pink and sweat glistened off his skin. His face was rosy and damp, hair sticking to his forehead. 

He wasn’t gonna lie; it turned him on quite a bit.

A finger slipped in next to the tongue and Yahaba pressed into the pressure, moving his hips, trying to guide it to the spot that made him moan. Another finger and they curled against that spot hard and insistent. He was no longer trying to suppress the sounds he wanted to make, or stay as still as possible. In the mirror he watched his hands grab the short hair on Kyoutani’s head, forcing it closer to him, watched as his lover’s mouth traveled up his hard cock, pressing rough kisses to the shaft before taking in the head, sucking hard. Yahaba’s mouth parted and he moaned, bucking up into the wet warmth of Kyoutani.

“K-Kentarou, please, just fuck me.” Yahaba whined, arching his back as his whole member was swallowed and three fingers scissored inside of him.

Coming up for air, Kyoutain smirked down at him, pulling out his fingers and straightening. Yahaba tore his gaze from the mirror to watch as he was jerked down the bed, his hips coming off the comforter to line up with Kyoutani’s cock, already lubed up.

“Watch as I enter you. Watch as I hit that spot over and over. Watch the come spill over your chest, hot and wet. Watch yourself become undone.” 

Without warning, Kentarou thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt in one motion. Yahaba parted his lips in a silent scream as he watched from the ceiling Kyoutani ram into at a rough pace, lifting up one of his legs for easier access to his prostate. The pleasant burning as his rim was stretched subsided so that the only thing he felt was an overwhelming pleasure, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Kyoutani grunted above him, praising Shigeru, telling him how good he felt around his cock, how beautiful and tight he was. Yahaba couldn’t form any actual words’ only desperate sounds left his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Shigeru to feel warmth in his stomach grow, coiling up and become almost too much. He wasn’t going to last much longer; his cock remained neglected.

Kyoutani noticed the pitch of his lover’s moans and whines become high and more insistent, hips rocking against his thrusts. He wasn’t far from coming either; just seeing Yahaba watching himself get fucked was enough to get him off. 

A few deep thrusts later and Yahaba was spilling onto himself, ropes of white painting his stomach, reaching as far as his neck. Seeing that Kyoutani was finishing himself, releasing deep inside of Shigeru, moaning out his name.

They fell onto the bed, panting, staring at their fucked-out selves in the mirror above them. 

“That,” Yahaba breathed,” was the best thing you’ve bought in a while.” Kyoutani only nodded in agreement.


End file.
